


The Art Of Fellatio

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anna is sadistic, Fellatio to survive, M/M, slight comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When Anna Ripley kidnaps both Grog and Tiberius she decides to put Tiberius through a sadistic choice: Starve or kill and eat Grog to survive. Tiberius instead finds a unique way of taking a third option.
Relationships: Tiberius Stormwind & Grog Strongjaw, Tiberius Stormwind/Grog Strongjaw
Kudos: 4





	The Art Of Fellatio

**Author's Note:**

> First instance of explicit smut I am writing. My type of smut is one that has emotions behind and isn't just smut for smut's sake.

Tiberius awoke to see he was no longer in his room in Grayskull Keep. He noticed Grog was already awake and trying to break the shackles that were keeping him bound to the wall. Tiberius tried to focus his magic on getting Grog free when his stomach growled and throw off his concentration. The spell disappeared as a sadistic filled laughter filled the air. Tiberius looked at the voice and saw a very familiar face, Anna Ripley, on the outside of their jail cell.

Anna said "Poor thing, tormented by hunger and unable to help your friend. How tragic."

Tiberius said "What do you want with us?"

Anna said "I remember you were Percy's friend. Since you set him free I decided to make you suffer. I told the guards to deny giving you food while giving Grog all he could eat. There is only one option for survival." She then slide a finger across her neck. Tiberius instantly knew what she was implying and was enraged.

Tiberius shouted "I'd rather starve!"

Anna said "Suit yourself." And she left Grog and Tiberius to contemplate their situation. Grog eventually stopped trying to break his shackles and looked at Tiberius with concern in his eyes.

Tiberius said "We should find a way out or find a food source."

Grog said "Does Moss work?"

Tiberius looked around and saw that his cell was full of Moss, sadly the Moss was poisonous to Dragonborn so he said "I cannot eat that, it'll kill me."

Grog said "I don't know what else is present you can eat." 

Tiberius said "Then let's figure out how to escape." Tiberius then noticed that Grog's loincloth seemed to be tighter then normal.

Tiberius asked "Is there something wrong?"

Grog said "I was having a dream about Kima and I guess my body liked it." Tiberius blushed, he knew what Grog meant and was embarrassed by it. Grog decided that his loincloth was too tight and removed it, letting his giant manhood stand at attention. Tiberius' blush grew, he had never seen a manhood that didn't belong to himself before that point and had no plans to but for some strange reason he couldn't take his eyes off of Grog's manhood. Tiberius was not looking for sex twenty four seven but he was certainly educated on the various ways to please a romantic partner, mostly from Scanlan bragging about his prior romantic experiences. 

Tiberius' mind raced as he wondered what to do about this situation. His train of thought went from thought to thought until it reached a conclusion that could solve two problems at once. He walked towards Grog and said "I have an idea."

Grog said "What is it?"

Tiberius said "I can cast spells to get us out of here but my hunger is throwing off my concentration. No doubt your boner is ruining your ability to think of a way out. Maybe there is a way to solve both problems with one solution."

Grog said "And that would be?"

Tiberius said "Honestly, I really don't know how to explain my plan but I will try. You know how when you ejaculate you release what's known as seamen? I believe it may help me with this hunger problem. Then we can both focus on escaping."

Grog said "So, you're saying that you want to eat my cum?"

Tiberius said "Not want to, have to. And yes, that is the plan in laymen's terms."

Grog said "It does sound good."

Tiberius said "I might be terrible at this so I apologize in advance."

Grog said "You won't know till you try."

Tiberius got into a position where he could get a good look at Grog's manhood He gulped when he saw it up close. He mentally took note of even the smallest details and mentally prepared himself for what he had to do. He lowered his head and started by giving the manhood soft kisses, taking note of Grog's moans of pleasure. Tiberius then started licking it, noting it's salty but not too salty taste and actually liking it. The licks continued with Grog's moans causing Tiberius to try and make him moan louder, possibly to draw the attention of their friends so they can help. Tiberius then encircled Grog's manhood with his mouth, causing Grog's moans to get loud. Tiberius wanted to be ashamed by this, a Stormwind like him shouldn't be in this situation in the first place, but Grog's moans seemed to awaken something deep inside of him that he could never explain.

The next few minutes were a blank blur to Tiberius. He remembered Grog caressing his face with one of his hands and telling him he was good. He remembered bobbing his head up and down, trying to see how much of Grog's manhood he could fit inside of his mouth as if he was testing his gag reflex. He remembered Grog's flirtations towards him, which Tiberius wouldn't normally like, but in this moment he loved every second of it. The world seemed to fade away as Tiberius focused on this moment and nothing could change that.

Grog finally shouted "Tiberius, I'm going to..." and Tiberius knew that he needed to act quickly or all his work would be worth next to nothing. He stopped his mouth from moving and got Grog's manhood as deep as it possibly could go into his mouth, then used his tongue to continue giving Grog pleasure. Pretty soon, they would escape and put this moment behind them.

The effort finally pushed Grog over the edge as he screamed Tiberius' name and Tiberius felt and tasted Grog's seamen. He quickly gulped it down without letting a single drop hit the floor. Once he swallowed a good bit of it he noticed the taste wasn't all that far off from it's source. Tiberius and Grog panted but for very different reasons as they recovered their ability to think coherently. Grog said "That was amazing. For a first timer, you had more skill then normal."

Tiberius said "Honestly, I just lost myself in the moment. It was like something awakened inside of me and all my shame at this disappeared."

Grog said "I never really took you for that type of person."

Tiberius said "Never thought of myself as the type to lose myself to pleasure but I guess I am. By the way, were you flirting with me?"

Grog blushed slightly and said "Yes, you were really good and I felt the urge to flirt. Was that okay?"

Tiberius said "Considering our situation, yes. But I wouldn't suggest trying it anywhere else."

Grog said "So how do we get out of here?"

Tiberius said "Don't worry, I have a plan."

* * *

Grog and Tiberius raced towards Grayskull keep in a hurry, their plan to escape a success. They walked through the doors to see their friends preparing supplies for a trip. Keyleth raced towards them and hugged the both of them asking "Where have you two been?"

Tiberius said "Long story." and proceeded to explain what happened, leaving out the detail over what Tiberius did to eat. Percy said "At least Anna didn't decide to do worse. You two should rest while we handle this."

Tiberius said "Okay. See you guys when you get back." and walked upstairs to his room. He was about to enter when he saw Grog in the hallway and decided to talk with him.

Grog said "I'm glad you didn't tell the others what happened between us."

Tiberius said "Last thing both of us want is Scanlan's comments about what happened."

Grog said "I'm just wondering, what is our relationship now?"

Tiberius said "Friends, obviously."

Grog said "Friends don't give their friends a blowjob. It's different now."

Tiberius said "Well, what sort of relationship is it?"

Grog said "I don't know, you tell me after this happens." and with that he quickly kissed Tiberius on the lips. Tiberius didn't even have time to process what happened before Grog pulled away. Tiberius couldn't think up any words to describe the feeling he had. That something that had awakened before was awake again and demanding more. Tiberius grabbed Grog and began kissing him, taking short time to breath.

Tiberius finally pulled away from the kisses to say "You, me, bedroom, now." and Grog agreed with that. Grog picked Tiberius up and carried him to his room, closing the door behind them as they prepared to see what type of relationship they had.

**Author's Note:**

> If I had put in the plan to escape then this would have been a two parter.


End file.
